Kidnapped
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: When Amanda get kidnapped, Mike goes crazy. But will this bring out love for Amanda and Mike? Rated k no cursing


**Alright I don't own Supah Ninjas. If I did there would be a lot more romance of Mike and Amanda. Mike- Really!? Yes!**

Mikes POV

Amanda and I were practicing in the dojo while grandfather was lecturing Owen. Owen you can't eat in this dojo. Well what are you going to do to stop me from doing so hologramps. After Owen said that he took a huge bite out of the sub he was holding. That was it, Grandfather snapped. Yamato give Owen the biggest wedge you could possibly manage. Owen tried to run away, but Yamato got him. I laughed so hard, I started to cry. When Yamato was finished with Owen, he said to me, it's not funny Miiiiikkkkkkeeeeeyyyyy. I immediately stopped laughing and punched Owen in the shoulder. Ow! Alright Fukanaga sheesh. Amanda was just behind us rolling her eyes.

Amanda's POV

I was watching the boys act like idiots while I was training my butt off. I had a bad feeling. I didn't know if it was nerves or a warning. Suddenly the lights start flashing red. An emergency, wait since when did sirens to off in the dojo. Hologramps, (great now Owen has me saying it.) what I ment was Mike's grandfather had the weirdest expression on his face. Like there was something he hadn't told us. Apparently Mike saw this too. What's going on! He yelled trying to be heard over the sirens. Mike's grandfather sighed and said the most shocking thing ever.

Owen's POV

Please tell me our joking hologramps. Sadly I am not. There is a stronger force than the Ishinas. They are planning to get Mike. Wait why, I'm the most handsome here. Stop Owen this is serious. You and Amanda must protect Mike at all cost. Mike didnt seem to thrilled about the idea of being protected. So who are they exactly. Said Amanda. They are the Elendia Clan. All of a sudden you could see fear flash in Mike's eyes. What's wrong Fukanaga? My uncle used to tell me stories of the Elendia Clan. They would never lose a battle. You don't think he could be the leader. Could he?

Mika's POV

I wasn't scared for my safety at that point I was scared for Amanda and Owen's safety. What if the Clan used them as bait. What if... Mike Fukanaga do you here yourself. We are the Supah Ninjas! We can beat anyone or anything! Right? Mystery person POV Master we have located the target should we prepare for attack? No, not yet I have a better idea. But Son... Master isn't it a risk to change the plan when the attack is tonight? How dare you underestimate me. Run into the wall. Yes master. THUD. Hmm I want to go for Amanda not Mike. But... Silence it will break Mike's heart if Amanda went I don't know missing. Use the same plan only on the girl instead! Yes master ill get the others. When the henchman got the other nineteen people, they were ready to attack.

Amanda's POV

I was a walking by a stream around eleven thinking about Mike. I was starting to see I had feelings for him. He is really sweet, kind, and... All of a sudden I stopped thinking about Mike because I thought I heard something. I tried to shrug it off, but it didnt go away. Then all of a sudden twenty-one ninjas popped out, but one was being lazy and was staying behind. I thought he must be the leader. If I take him out the rest will retreat. I charged at the leader who looked really familiar. Wait is that Co-Co- Connor! I stuttered. Surprised to see me Jalepeno. He smirked and then drew out his sword. I got in a stance. It is going to be a shame I have to come after you. I barely think you'll get me. Well with twenty ninjas plus me I think I can. I gulped but stayed strong. So what happened to the Ishinas. I got bored so I joined this Clan. I beat the leader at a duel so I'm leader. What happened to the little annoying kid that had a crush on me? He just laughed. That boys gone.

Mike's POV

I woke up from a nightmare. A nightmare with Amanda getting kidnapped, but I had a feeling it was more than a dream. Amanda I whispered. I called Owen as fast as I could. Owe... FUKANAGA why are you waking me at this hour. A man needs his beauty sleep. Amanda's in trouble. That shut him right up. Meet me at her favorite sot, the stream. I'm on it he said. Then the line went dead. When I saw Owen already investigating I was relieved. I thought I would of had to carry him here. Hey Owen found something. He can running over. It looks like it is Amanda's hairbow and a sword. Owen was clueless, but I new what this ment. I went wide-eyed. Connor I whispered. What was that Fukanaga? Connor took Amanda. Does that mean he is part of the Elendia Clan? Owen asked. I hope not, but we need to find Amanda.

Amanda's POV

When I woke up I was in some kind of warehouse. Wait I've been here before. It was where we ambushed the Ishina. I have a feeling Connor isn't telling me something. What's up Jalepeno. Connor what are you doing here!? Uh duh I'm the one that kidnapped you. What do you want? I asked a little bit curious. Your bait for Mike. What do you want with him. Well, you see Jalepeno Mike's mon is a special mon. It has power to defeat the Ishina Clan. The only way to get rid of it is to get rid of the owner. I gasped in shock. You wouldn't do that to your own cousin would you? Ha ha ha ha. I would do anything for power.

Mike's POV

I had my nunchucks out as I saw Amanda in the window. She was talking to Connor. I wanted to go in there, but some Elendias came out. Owen whipped out three. I was dealing with five at the time, while Owen was figuring out a plan. You could tell we were desperate because Owen was making the plan. I finally knocked them out. I went to Owen's side. Ok here's the plan. We sneak in and sneak behind Connor and knock him out. Got it Fukanaga? Got it. As we walked in, I heard whispers. I saw some Elendias and they were talking. So what do you think he will do with the mon. I suddenly grasped my mon for it to be protected. My son will probably destroy it. Call him master! I don't have to call him that when he's not around. Fine, you can be kicked out. Suddenly I charged at them, but something stopped me. Uncle? Mike! What are you doing here? I sneered. Working. He replied? Just as I thought you are always being the follower never the leader. Yea right, your going down nephew. Sure, that's what they all say. Then the battle had begun. I threw a few punches, but he blocked them. He was about as skilled as Connor. You know your as good as Connor. I said. To bad I've beat him. With that I knocked my uncle out. Boy that felt good.

Amanda's POV

I saw Owen sneak towards me, but he was blocked by two men. Mike was busy fight his uncle. In other words I'm doomed. Owen's POV Great two men blocked from getting to Amanda. I was trying to free her, but the Elendia Clan had another idea. Wait why am I still talking. I have some serious butt to kick. Mike's POV I raced towards Amanda and freed her. I love you. I muttered. She replied with a kiss. Today was the best and worst day of my life.

Epilogue Amanda's POV

Mike and I had started to date. Who knew me getting kidnapped would bring out our feelings. Owen kept telling Mike I told you so. Guess Owen was right. I did like Mike. I can't be any more happy. Everyday I look back to the best and worst day of my life.


End file.
